undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living
\ ' ' Fear The Living is a story by Lee Everett with mostly original characters. It is a continuation of Beside The Dying Fire . Plot It's been about four months since the events of Beside The Dying Fire. Ken Myers, a 19 year old boy who has lost most of his family is the protaganist. Thinking they are safe his group lets they're guard down. That's when Kens old enemies strike, a bandit group who will stop at nothing to destroy Kens group. Now the group must survive, now knowing that their is a threat greater than the biters. But there is also a traitor amongst them. See the story through Kens POV as he survives, fights, and fears the living. Timeline Begins in 2010 Issues Fear The Living/Arc 1|Arc 1 Fear The Living/Arc 2|Arc 2 Fear The Living/Arc 3|Arc 3 Fear The Living/Arc 4|Arc 4 Fear The Living/Arc 5|Arc 5 Fear The Living/Arc 6|Arc 6 Fear The Living/Arc 7|Arc 7 Fear The Living/Arc 8|Arc 8 Fear The Living/Arc 9|Arc 9 Fear The Living/Arc 10|Arc 10 Fear The Living/Arc 11|Arc 11 Characters See Fear The Living:Characters Trivia *Fear The Living was the wiki's featured story from 9/28/13 - 11/12/13 *Fear The Living takes place in the Walking Dead TV Series universe (formerly). *Thanks to Teh badass Baity for makin mah banner :D *Thanks to Cloney for helping me with the character pages, and the character page, and for giving me a few ideas. *FTL is going to have a sequel, The name is Plan Z *FTL is also going to have a spinoff, on Wesley Snipe called Meet The Snipes Plan Z ' ' Plan Z takes place 30 years into the apocalypse. The Corporal Safe Zone has stood tall for more than 28 years through most of this apocalypse, but when the biters start getting through the walls more frequently the safe zone is in trouble. Fearing the worst the leader of the safe zone sends some of his men off on the ominous Plan Z, that promises not everyone will return. Some of the characters appearing are: *Paul Giamatti as James Wilson *Elizabeth Banks as Vicki Swan *Hugh Jackman as Eddie Jones *Brad Pitt as ???? Meet The Snipes ' ' Meet The Snipes revolves around Wesley Snipe, a former family man who turned into a hardened murderer after the death of his family. Learn what he did before the apocalypse, how he came to joining the bandits fully, and how he came to becoming what he is now. Some of the characters appearing are: *Kurt Russell as Wesley Snipe *Jason Statham as Superior *Randy Couture as John Worth *Sylvester Stallone as Ralph The Tale of a Psycho ' ' Leaving off where Lee left Fear The Living. Lee Oswald is picked up by a new group after escaping from a dangerous herd of walkers....and starts picking them off one by one. One of the characters appearing is: *Matt Smith as Lee Oswald Cover ' ' This is the cover for Fear The Living. The man standing over everyone is Wesley Snipe. The rest around him are bandits. Category:Stories Category:Lee Everett Stories Category:Fear The Living